You're Plant Food!
'''You're Plant Food! '''was the thirtieth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Invaders from the Big Screen and followed by The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge. On the cover was an image of a bunch of different plants in a conservatory. Up front was a child who had been turned into a tree and had green leaves for a hairdo. It was released in September 1998 and was 136 pages long. Plot You are on a class trip to the E. Ville Crepper Botanical Gardens. This place is very run down, old, and covered in moss and overgrown vines! It seems to be abandoned, but you and your best friend, Kerry are pretty excited. Soon the bus stops outside the gardens. Your teacher, Mr. Denmead, knows the owner of this place and does some talking as you recall that E. Ville has been closed for sometime now. While Kerry is just interested in the prize that the winning team will win for the best report. But you really want to explore this weird place! Mr. Denmead begins to explain the typical field trip rules to everyone soon after. Inside, Mr. Denmead is beginning to wonder if this is really the right place for a field trip. Given how old and decaying it is, especially considering he almost fell through a weak area in the floor! But thankfully you stopped him, to which he thanks you. He then has everyone stand outside to wait a moment and he goes to investigate the back door. You and Kerry are growing concerned that he may cancel the trip, but you hope he does not. You two then decide to go in further to explore by yourselves. You then see that you could either climb through a window further down or go through the door and try to jump over the weak area on the floor. But you do realize you run the risk of being caught either way... Stories A You decide to climb through the window and up in the main hall. You then notice that the rest of the class have come in through the back door. Meaning that it seems like the field trip is going to continue after all. Some annoying child, Chris, tries to find out how you got in. But instead of answering, you keep a distance between the two of you. You then see a poster tacked to a thick vine, mentioning the details of a deadly plant virus. Which can affect both animals and humans. A part of you is unsure whether or not to hide the poster, since you do not want the trip to be cancelled. But you then decide it may be best to at least tell everyone, you and Kerry try to get Denmead's attention but instead, Kerry informs you that someone is watching you! The strange man is revealed to be the son of E. Ville Creeper. The man, Max Creeper, explains that his father actually created some new plants of his own, then warns everyone about the virus. You just think that Max is some weirdo and then warns everyone about the virus. Suddenly, Max leaves and Mr. Denmead leads you to the directory after... B You go through the door and are very careful not to step on the weak section of the floor. However, the entire floor is weak and you and Kerry both end up falling through it. Some straw on the bottom ensures a safe landing, though, and you see that you're in the basement, but you need to get back to the higher floor and you and Kerry head to the nearby staircase. Climbing up it leads to the main hall of Gardens, which has green slime all over! Both you and Kerry then hear a scuttling sound... Looking down, you notice some bugs have entered the room and one of them is holding a rope net. As you look, you notice they were trying to capture your entire class and you must stop them! Depending on the choices you choose, you then learn about the bugs (or not), then come to a room where your class has been captured in some plant pods! You then decide on whether or not to go against the bugs, and then try to find a way to save your class! Bad Endings *Not wanting to risk getting poisoned, you apply the antidote on your skin. But the antidote starts to absorb the heat from a sun lamp. It catches on fire, and you're horribly burned to death. After you die, the story says you were supposed to drink the antidote. *After pulling a notice off of a vine, you end up severing the vine. The vine sprays red sap all over you. The sap melts you into a puddle. *You try to make a plant obey your orders to remove vines from a nearby door. But it doesn't obey you, and it turns into a bunch of creeping vines, which wrap around you and Kerry. *Falling from the top of a bookshelf. *Becoming a plant forever. *Trying to use a pair of shears to cut the strands of chlorophyll holding Kerry, the plant suddenly yanks the shears away from you. Then it eats you. *Kerry and you decide to escape from giant insects into the desert exhibit. But the insects push open the door, causing you and Kerry fly through the door and land in a cactus. The sun lamp starts to cook you, and the insects probably feast on you. *Thinking that crawling past the swarm of insects is too dangerous, you and Kerry decide to swing on vines instead. However, one of the bugs spots you, and then sucks you in. *Kerry and you decide to tie up the larvae. But when the rope splits up the larvae, the pieces multiply into new larvae. Stomping on them makes them multiply even further, and the swarms of newly formed larvae overpower the both of you. *You stop to smell one of the multicolored roses, and it reveals its eyes and looks up at you. The rose eats you. *Heading towards the mountain exhibit, you suddenly find the door is locked and the insects close in on you. You and Kerry meet up with a dead end. *Trying to destroy a morphing plant, you kick a hot water pipe and spray heated water all over the plant. But the plant starts to absorb the water, and then any other nearby objects... including you. *After killing the bug larva, one of the adult monsters comes in and wails in anguish. The ending implies that it probably kills you in revenge. *A mad scientist traps you and Kerry in her lab. To escape, you throw a vat of blue goo on her but it turns out to just be herbal shampoo. *Alternatively, you flip over a table of lab equipment and manage to knock the scientist unconscious. However, the remote that controls the door to the lab is accidentally destroyed, leaving you at the scientist's mercy when she comes to. Good Endings *You save your class and have to do more adventures. *You and Kerry get the quiz right and survive. Trivia *Secret Agent Grandma is mentioned. The mutant alien roses make an appearance in the garden. *One possible reason that there is no mountain exhibit in the gardens is because the mountain exhibit hasn't been finished. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Plants You're Plant Food! Category:Insects Category:Jungles Category:Human Villains Category:Villains Category:Mutants